Memory
by Yuki-chanX3
Summary: An important memory - Alice's journey to meet Jasper. Way before Twilight's time. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Completed, but may continue.


**Here's **_**Memory**_**, my Alice and Jasper oneshot.**

**Written just to pass the time.**

**Sorry if this doesn't exactly match the setting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Things in **regular text** are part of the flashback. Stuff in **_italic_**, are probably Alice's thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

_Jasper was explaining to Bella his vampire history._

_I knew that in his story-telling, he would eventually come to the part when he met me._

_I flashbacked to that day that changed my entire life…_

**{Flashback begins}**

My eyes suddenly glazed over and an image materialized in my mind. I had discovered before that I could see the future, or have visions. If I concentrated on a certain topic intensely enough, I would see more. But when my attention wasn't on the future, brief flickers popped up every now and then. However, the gift wasn't something that I could control to see whatever I fancied.

But before _this_ vision, I wasn't focused on anything; my mind was simply in a daze.

It came out of the blue, and the face of a male filled my mind. It was obvious enough that he was a vampire, because of his deathly pale skin, and his eyes were a dark red, almost black, and mysterious.

But surely no vampire was as handsome as him?

No, he wasn't handsome.

He was _beautiful_.

The shade of his honey-blond hair locks was a color I had never seen before and contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His cheekbones were sharp and defined, almost as if an artist had sculpted his face. But no artist could come up with this masterpiece.

And his _eyes_, so dark and brooding, but alluring at the same time, would seem as he could stare right into the depths of your very soul. The sight of them almost made me shiver.

But his most dominant features were the _scars_.

Little scars shaped like half moons, covered every visible surface on his skin.

What was the cause for these scars?

It took me a half-second to realize it.

_Half moon-shaped scars_.

They were marks made by vampire teeth.

Anyone sensible would automatically distance themselves from him. His scars screamed "dangerous" at me.

But strangely, this longing built up inside of me. I felt an attraction to this stranger, distant but tugging persistently. The longing told me to find this man.

Nevertheless, the vision continued.

It showed me meeting the male vampire in a little diner. A sign in the background stated: "Philadelphia's #1 Favorite Diner!"

The vision ended, and my sight returned, but that was all I needed to see.

Currently, I was lingering in the city where I found myself.

For now, I wandered the streets during the nighttime, restraining my instincts, and running away when a human was close. I didn't want to kill anyone, I didn't want to be a monster unleashed on this city's streets. I had thought about leaving the city, but honestly, I was _scared_.

Scared of the outside world, what the future would hold for me. I once had a vision that only contained a dim street, lit only by a flickering street light, and pitch black darkness. It was then that I became conscious of the fact that if I stayed here, that's how I would live my life.

There was another reason why I wanted to leave.

The asylum.

I found myself there, abandoned and cold. Anyone who was once there had been there long ago. My only comfort was in my visions, because every time I neared _that_ place, memories of complete darkness would flood my mind.

But now, I finally decided to leave this dreadful city. So here I was, running to Philadelphia, the cool night air whipping against my pale skin.

I inhaled the air eagerly, excited by my new confidence in myself, and this vision of the male vampire and me.

Comparisons of the night air raced through my mind: musk, maybe a hint of jasmine? A misty sort of smell…

I smiled, brushing off the thought. Being a vampire was amazing, and had some advantages.

First off, the _speed_. I had probably never run as fast as I could now, if I remembered anything of my past life. The adrenaline was overwhelming, and the running itself was exhilarating. I marveled in the way which I could just push my legs effortlessly and I would go just about invisible with speed.

Second, I was so _graceful_. Being petite and all might have helped, but my every movement almost seemed like dancing to me. It was one of the things that surprised me.

And third, the _beauty_. I might have been pretty in my life before, but I would never know. But when I figured out that I was a vampire, I didn't expect such beauty out of myself. Hell, I looked like a supermodel! But I didn't dwell on that for long. I simply got used to it.

I took a break from my running, not that I needed to, and suddenly stopped in the middle of a field of lavender. I breathed in the soft, fresh scent of the relaxing herb. It quickly calmed my senses, letting me loosen up.

Then the field of lavender blacked out, and a white mansion with trees enclosing the area around it filled my mind. I saw it like a film, an older blond male vampire along with an older caramel-colored hair female vampire, a young blonde female vampire, a young dark-haired male vampire, and a young bronze-haired male vampire. The blond stranger from before and I were introducing ourselves to them.

I found out, as they were in a conversation, that the blond male was Carlisle, the caramel-haired female was Esme, the blond female was Rosalie, the dark-haired male was Emmett, and the bronze-haired male was Edward. Together, they were the Cullen coven. No, not coven, but _family_.

But only one name really matter to me. The blond stranger vampire. His name was Jasper.

Jasper.

Jasper.

Jasper, Jasper…

Jasper!

I was giddy with excitement at this point. However, there was still more to the vision. As their conversation continued, I discovered that their lifestyle was different from the "typical vampires."

Instead of drinking human blood, this family of vampires drank _animal blood_ instead. They could actually live in the world of humans without killing them! My feelings turned ecstatic. I had never relished killing a human, and only killed when my thirst was at the point where it was unbearable. But I had always felt an enormous guilt every time I had to kill someone. Afterwards, that is.

When I killed, I felt like I was taking away their opportunity to enjoy the rest of their life. I had no right to kill those people. My eyes would undergo a tingling feeling whenever I killed, and I had an urge to blink more. I had experienced what it felt like to not cry as a vampire those many times.

But these vampires _tried_ to be good, and they were. They could coexist with each other without turning on each other. My hope was growing at the thought of this family.

I had several tasks on my mind.

First, travel to Philadelphia and find the diner where I would meet the blond stranger, Jasper.

Then find the Cullen family, and somehow find a way to convince them that I wanted to be part of their family. I fiercely hoped that Jasper would follow in my footsteps, and join this family.

But a little voice in the back of my head said, _What if Jasper doesn't _want_ to join the Cullens?_

_No, _I thought defiantly, _he has to, he just _has _to!_

I pushed the little voice even further back into my mind, praying that she wouldn't make any remarks that would upset me.

I continued running through the night, the night breeze blowing different scents in my direction. Mainly just the smells of nature, but I caught whiffs of humans occasionally. Of course, on those times I would have to hold my breath for a few miles or so…

But the only thing that was constantly on my mind was the thought of Jasper. I sighed. A happy, floaty, on-top-of-the-world feeling was what I felt when I thought about Jasper, which was all of the time. Somehow, it just felt like we would click together. Like two matching puzzle pieces. Without him, I wasn't Alice. _And hopefully_, I added to my thoughts, _he isn't Jasper without me_.

For the rest of the evening, I ran. Just simply ran. Not like, I was running for my life, but running for a different reason. I didn't know what, though. It was like the feeling of…hope.

My bare feet glided over acres of bristly green grass, sometimes the unpaved roads of brown dirt.

I had a brief flicker of a vision where I was in the diner, and for some reason, everyone was looking at me strangely…

I took a look at myself.

Extremely pale skin.

Dark shadows under the bottom lids of my eyes.

I balanced myself on my right foot as I examined the bottom of my left foot, which was blackened by dirt.

I guess that I would probably look like an escaped runaway from some mental asylum.

Which I was formerly. However, now, I was just an escaped runaway from some mental asylum that just happened to be into a vampire.

I realized that my clothes, a stained white uniform, the only thing that recognized me as someone from the asylum, probably weren't acceptable for a diner. I stopped once again, and examined my surroundings. With my enhanced sight, I spied a little white speck in the distance. A house. I could get suitable clothes from there.

I resumed my running pace and made it to the house in no time. The scents here were clean and fresh, although smelling of human. The sky seemed to lighten up, bit by bit. I glanced upwards, seeing the faint beams of su**n**shine brightening the pale gray canvas of sky.

I closed my eyes, my lavender eyelids fluttering shut, and listened. In the house, I heard three soft heartbeats, slowed in the presence of sleep.

Creeping towards the back of the house cautiously, I peeked through the back window, where a soft yellow curtain was partially blocking the view.

I hoped that it wasn't too late in the morning, when the humans would begin to wake up.

I saw and heard no stirring from inside the house. Good, nobody was awake.

At least, not yet. And I was nearly right but I heard the creaking of a bed's springs and soft snores pausing for a moment.

Damn.

_Wait for it, wait for it_, I chanted silently in my mind.

Soft snores resumed from above, and I mentally sighed in relief.

I looked at the doorknob, wondering if it was locked.

I had another vision, but just a short flash of the future: I saw myself trying the door, making a rattling sound that had two heartbeats speeding up, a string of mumbled curses, pounding footsteps, and the click of a rifle.

I could try it if I wanted to, seeing that my running could take me 5 miles away in a single instant. But there was no need for the commotion, so I decided that the best choice would be not to try the door.

I looked at the looming house. Its outside walls had raised ridges and that got me thinking…

I was going to have to climb the house and sneak in through a window.

I sighed; this was my only choice, unless there were other houses with unlocked back doors around. But there was no such thing, and I so desperately needed clothes.

I jumped into the air once, seeing how high my jump would take me. It seemed like a reasonable height. I could check to see if any windows were unlocked, dance through the rooms, pick out an outfit, and I would be on my way.

It seemed so easy, of course. But every plan has flaws. For example, I was a tad thirsty at the moment. Not a good thing when you're trying to steal clothes from a house of three humans.

_Just hopefully I don't encounter anyone_, I thought.

I scaled the outside of the house easily enough, scarcely making any noise. The white ridges held my weight and I learned to step very lightly, very gracefully. The same with my fingers.

I came to a curtained window and tried raising it. It didn't budge. Locked.

I maneuvered my way around the corner of the house, finding another window. This one had the curtains drawn back, and it was empty, save for the furniture. I tested the window, gently pushing my thumbs under the rim. It slid upwards easily enough without making any noticeable sound.

I fitted my body to the window's frame, carefully stepping on the windowsill, and then hopped to the floor. I looked around the room; it appeared to be a guest room or just a storage rooms, seeing that several boxes were stacked against the wall.

A dresser stood next to the single bed in the corner; that was what I was here for. I placed my hands on the knobs and pulled out the drawer. It was full of old faded clothes for a young woman. Perfect for me.

I selected a high-waisted skirt that came down to my ankles. Perfect.

Next was a top. I chose a short sleeved blouse with a high collar. I wasn't taking any chances so that the sun could just reveal my sparkly skin. A small gray coat went over that.

And to complete my ensemble, laced up boots that fit snuggly around my calves.

I glanced in the mirror next to the dresser to judge my appearance. Surprisingly, I looked…like an ordinary human. My apparel didn't appear out of the ordinary, for it was practically the dead of winter, so no one would care about the coat or the boots.

I looked down at my outfit and spied a wrinkle on my skirt. I smoothed it out gently, then looked up at the mirror again and giggled.

I turned just slightly so that the material of the skirt would twirl. I felt happy, but I didn't know why. I giggled for no apparent reason. I spread my arms out, the soft fabric of the coat brushing them, closed my eyes, and spun around in a circle. Faster and faster I spun, enjoying the movement of the clothing and softly laughing. This light-heartedness was unfamiliar, but surprisingly, it didn't bother me. Rather, it gave me hope in my journey to find Jasper.

I spun to a stop, feeling lightheaded.

Jasper Whitlock, here I come.

* * *

**I'm sorry. It took me a long time to write this, and it's an unsatisfactory ending.  
****I was going to have it run on until the end, where they meet, go to the Cullens' place, and blah blah blah blah, but I really didn't have any more motivation to write more. Sorry! Dx**

**Anyway, I decided to stop it there and post it just so you guys know I'm not dead. :/  
****Actually, I've sort of 'moved on' from writing and onwards to photography and photomanipulation.  
****I have an account at deviantART now! Check me out there, pretty please? I'm really active. :3**

**You can find me at yuki-chanx3 . deviantart . com!**

**Thanks for reading my story guys! Reviews make me super duper happy! :D  
****And if I get enough reviews, I might continue this supposed oneshot and add a second chapter or something.  
****Or you can let it die as a short oneshot. It all depends on you!**

**Thank you again!**

**Sayonara,**

**Yuki-chan**


End file.
